stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
397: Spats
Spats, A.K.A. Experiment 397, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause any two individuals zapped to constantly argue with each other; if the person in question counts to ten, their belligerence will dissolve. His one true place is with Wizard Kelly, making his pro wrestlers fight more convincingly. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Suga Mama dropped his pod into the bathtub. The episode features a crossover with characters from The Proud Family. Personality Sneaky, clever and sly, Spats will do whatever it takes to cause a fight. He loves to cause a ruckus and provoke a fight, even without using his abilities. He's a good actor and does a great job of faking being innocent and cute to get what he wants or to trick people. He's about as close to a flirt as an experiment can get. He also likes to tease and rub people's losses at his hands in their faces. Appearance Spats is a small yellow squirrel-like creature with two short antennae above his eyes, short rounded squirrel-like ears, a white belly, orange markings on his back, black-violet eyes, a small red-orange round nose, a wide mouth with sharp catlike fangs and a green tongue, orange spots on his forehead, and two prongs on the tip of his long bushy tail (seen when fully outstretched). His tail is fluffy and curled unless he's using his ability, where his tail unfurls to reveal a two-pronged appearance. He spends most of his time on all fours like a quadruped, but does have the ability to walk on two feet, like a biped. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 50 lbs. Special Abilities The prongs on Spats' tail can fire a yellow ray that causes any two individuals zapped to constantly argue with each other. The sound of a bell is heard when this happens. Weaknesses The arguing effect of Spats' ray can be reversed by counting to ten. Gallery screenCapture 09.07.13 14-20-48.jpg|Spats' experiment pod screenCapture 09.07.13 14-21-24.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-22-25.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-23-24.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-23-50.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-24-21.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-48.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-53.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-27-15.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-36-00.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-29-42.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-31-22.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-31-59.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-33-13.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-25-16h50m01s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h51m31s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-25-16h50m14s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h49m11s89.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-23-27.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-22-23.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h01m20s128.png screenCapture 27.03.13 15-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h34m54s186.png vlcsnap-2013-05-16-16h59m42s135.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-26-28.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-23.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h57m04s91.png vlcsnap-2013-05-16-17h01m18s125.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-26-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-27-05.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-26-54.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-28-17.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h16m33s188.png screenCapture 09.07.13 14-35-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h12m15s239.png screenCapture 27.03.13 15-29-58.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-31-24.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-02.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-14-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h12m55s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h36m03s182.png screenCapture 27.03.13 15-25-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h09m39s216.png screenCapture 27.03.13 15-16-25.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-17-24.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 15-18-04.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h21m11s189.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h11m49s145.png vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h25m39s30.png vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h25m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m44s29.png|Spats with Penny Proud Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m49s81.png screenCapture 27.03.13 15-43-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-29-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h29m19s250.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-30-41.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h33m25s229.png screenCapture 09.07.13 14-35-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-10h05m28s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-10h05m54s67.png screenCapture 09.07.13 14-37-26.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h37m12s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h38m48s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m09s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m14s57.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-10h58m08s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-21.jpg screenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-09.jpg panes67.jpg Trivia *Spats' pod color is yellow. *Spats is described by the experiment computer sceen as, "Experiment 397 Primary function: Argument instigator". Category:Experiments Category:Males